Don't cross the line
by t3h maniac
Summary: there are certain rules about life you follow for survival. Reno is about to discover another one of these rules. The hard way.


**Don't Cross The Line.**

**Summary: You don't spit into the wind, you don't pull on superman's cape, you don't try and take the mask off batman and you sure as hell don't cross the line with Tifa Lockheart. Set at the first Reno battle.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own final fantasy 7. I wish I did, but I don't.**

**---**

There are certain rules in life which you follow if you want to survive, or at least avoid looking like an idiot. You don't spit directly into a gale. You don't randomly click on links if you want to avoid embarrassment or want your computer to stay in top shape.

You don't mess with any superheroes in any way, shape or form. But there are many other rules to life. Those which only become apparent when broken. Lines that only appear once you have crossed over them. And rules that get put in place to show just how much of a bad idea that really was. Reno of the Turks was about to discover one of these laws. At one of the worst possible moments.

---

It seemed like it was going to be an easy mission. Plant the bomb, get out. Let the third class and paratroopers take care of avalanche. Or what remained of it after sector 5. It didn't make that much difference that this would be the end of sector seven. To a member of the Turks, it was just another mission.

The 'package' had been picked up from HQ, say what you will about Scarlet, she knows how to blow stuff up. Even Reno had learnt not to touch her with a ten foot EMR. He might get an STD and he did not want another one of those again.

Anyway back to the mission. The helicopter was under heavy fire from what seemed to be the leader of the rebel group who had a gun surgically attached to his arm. There were 3 more members with him but they were getting worn out, possibly wounded. Then Tseng spotted _her_.

"The Ancient… Reno, your on your own for a while, don't bring down the plate yet. If the Ancient dies here we'll all be as good as dead."

"What?"

"Stall them for as long as possible, they should be no match for you."

"But she was in sector 5 a few days ago, what's she doing here?"

"It appears that she's escorting a child, this could turn into our favour. So drop down and set the timer for say… 45 minutes, that should be plenty of time."

"Fine, just what happens if you crash the chopper?"

"Just do your job Reno."

"Yes sir, hey when did the two other guys show up?" Tseng sighed, ordered Reno to position the helicopter just by the uppermost platform. And shoved him out of the helicopter.

_Jackass! _Reno thought to himself before landing and running towards the pillar to plant the bomb. _Oh great, spike's back and… who is that?!_

_Are those real? They can't be right. But still, damn! Oh right, gun-arm and chocobo-head. Concentrate Reno._ It was a challenging fight to say the least. Whenever Reno tried imprisoning Barret within the pyramid field, Cloud would slice it to shreds, then Reno gets shot. Then frozen and finally punched in the face by Tifa.

"Ow! Hey girl, do you see me frying those silicon implants of yours??" Tifa dropped out of her fighting pose, a tear started welling up in her eye. Despite all the circumstance Reno felt a little guilty. He hated seeing hot girls cry and if he was the one who had made her upset in the first place… well he should apologize. Maybe they weren't fake after all and she was definitely sensitive on the issue.

She was now crouched down by the rail hiding her face. Cloud and Barret were backing off slightly as Reno approached her. "Hey, look. I'm sorry about what I said, but they are a bit too big to be believ-" he was quickly silenced by a punch to the crotch. The last thing he remembered seeing was Tifa standing over him, kicking the EMR to one side. She was not happy.

What happened next, to him was all a blur. Something about having his neck squeezed by something came to the top of his memory but apparently the doctors told him he had suffered massive head and body trauma. And now had internal bleeding problems.

It wasn't until he was declared able to leave the hospital that he did find what had happened. If it wasn't him, it would be funny. If it was another girl in a mini-skirt, it could be considered hot. If it was Hojo? Well good riddance to the bastard.

But it was him, him being beaten up against the pillar with a series of punches. Sent flying from kicks at speeds previously only seen in Street Fighter games. He found out the reason why his shoulder was dislocated and why his shin was fractured in a few places. She knew her holds pretty damn well.

He quickly set upon destroying every copy of the footage, then heading to a bar in Junon. Its not like Avalanche would be working with Rufus' parade going on. Right?

---

And thus Reno discovered a new role about life. You do not even _imply_ that Tifa Lockheart's breasts are fake.

Not a good idea.

Trust me on this one.

---

**A bit short, I know but hey. Review please.**


End file.
